Sanchez
5/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = sanchez (GTA VC - GTA IV) sanchez2 (GTA V) |handlingname = DIRTBIKE (3D Universe) SANCHEZ (HD Universe) |textlabelname = DIRTBIKE (3D Universe) SANCHEZ (GTA IV) SANCHEZ2 (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_M_Hillbilly_02 A_M_M_Salton_01 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Sanchez is a first featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and present in nearly all other Grand Theft Auto games (with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance), since then. It is manufactured by Maibatsu in the HD Universe. Design The Sanchez remains relatively unchanged in every game it appears in, having the same chassis design, off-road fittings and accessories, and relatively similar performances. While having slight tweaks from each game, the Sanchez retained its dirt-bike design and its off-road capabilities. The Sanchez, with its soft suspension, high ground clearance and very light weight is useful for stunt biking and offroad applications, but sacrifices speed (being slower than the PCJ-600). They can be found on the streets of suburban or rural areas, and is also sometimes used in the Stadium(s) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as part of side-missions. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Sanchez assumes the design of an older dirtbike model - possibly an early 80s Yamaha XT/Honda XL, judging by the large round headlight. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition features more modernized design cues, giving the bike a sportier appearance. The San Andreas version is probably based on a Honda CRM 250/Yamaha DT 200, judging by its red color. In GTA San Andreas, as it may be based on a classic American dirtbike, the Sanchez along with the Freeway are the only American based motorcycles in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The bike's design is updated to look more like a later 2000s Japanese dirt bike in Grand Theft Auto IV (also gaining a newer 4 stroke engine sound), it is still best suited for off-roading. The frame has been updated to reflect the designs of those found on Japanese dirt bikes around the time of the game's setting (2008). The Sanchez is equipped with a permanent daytime running headlight where the headlight is always on regardless of time of day. Like all bikes in GTA IV's single player mode, the Sanchez must be driven with particular caution in traffic to avoid severe injury as the player may easily be dismounted. The Sanchez may be based on the Yamaha YZ450, indicated by the "GP-450" sign at the back, meaning the engine displacement should be around 450cc, plus the fact that it's colored blue. It looks similar to the 2006-2009 Yamaha YZ450F, 2007 Kawasaki KX450F and the 2007 Honda CRF450X. In GTA IV, it is the only bike in the game without an electric starter. It is started by a kickstart instead, even though when turning the engine over an electric starter motor can be heard. This rendition features Terroil decals on the front suspension fork. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sanchez returns in Grand Theft Auto V and appears to be unchanged from GTA IV. Once again, the bike has badging indicating it is a GP-450. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Sanchez is, handling wise, excellent, having a great turning cycle, allowing excellent maneuverability. Judging by the engine model it is likely powered by a single-cylinder engine, with a rather loud and weak engine sound. It is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox, and weighs an average curb weight of 500kg. The bike has the same handling files in all 3D Universe games. 3D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sanchez has decent acceleration and top speed for a vehicle of its stature. It lacks the power of the higher end motorcycles (due to being powered by a single-cylinder engine and having a 4-speed gearbox), yet is notably lighter and easier to control in unfavorable circumstances. Off-road, the Sanchez is one of the best motorcycles for off-roading, experiencing next to no loss in speed or control when heading off-road. The Sanchez is also a notably good wheelie-ing motorcycle, and benefits strongly from wheelies for speed at higher speeds. However, the motorcycle is notably fragile, taking only a few direct hits before being disabled. While the Sanchez is a fairly bad choice for racing in the Motorcycles class, the Sanchez is a generally very good choice for racing in the Off-roads class. One has to be careful to avoid hitting anything which may knock them off. However, the Sanchez may not be able to compete on courses which have large jumps, as the motorcycle may be unable to finish courses while other vehicles would be able to finish without issue. As stated before, the Sanchez is powered by a single-cylinder engine, coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. Its engine sound is loud and idle revs are relatively low. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to GTA V, the Sanchez's data remains unchanged, bearing an identical top speed and acceleration rate, however, due to GTA V's alterations to handling, the Sanchez is even more agile, and cornering is superb. Pulling wheelies also takes less effort, albeit with more risk of pulling a wheelie too quickly upon set-off, risking the player falling off. The Sanchez can climb near-vertical hills, although the more vertical the player goes, the slower the Sanchez will perform. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Sanchez-GTAV-NoLivery.jpg|A Sanchez without livery in GTA Online. SanchezB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sanchez on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City there are three unique Black Sanchez dirt bikes that appear in the side mission "Trial By Dirt". While the player races around the dirt track with the Sanchez, Three black Sanchez dirt bikes chase the player. Rather than use guns, the Haitian riders wield Machetes, but are relatively easy to kill. These bikes appear around half way around the first lap, though obtaining one of these bikes is easy if the player waits on the spot upon beginning the mission. The player can then prepare for the arrival of the Haitians. The Black Sanchez's speed and handling are the same as its normally-colored counterparts. A similar Sanchez with unique black paint job can be found in The Ballad of Gay Tony during Armando Torres' mission "Clocking Off". Sanchez-GTAVC-TrialByDirt-front.jpg|A black Sanchez in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. (Rear quarter view). Sanchez-TBoGT-ClockingOff.jpg|A black Sanchez in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Guardian Angels - Two haitians, after picking up Diaz's briefcase, will flee on this bike. *Cap the Collector - The Mafia's guys, sent to tax Tommy's assets, ride a Sanchez to reach the places ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Wrong Side of the Tracks - A Sanchez is given to Carl and Smoke to ride parallel to the train and kill all the Vagos standing on it. Can be kept after the mission. *Badlands - A Sanchez is given to CJ to follow the witness' car if he successfully leaves the cabin. *Supply Lines... - Two of the Berkley's couriers ride a Sanchez. *Outrider - CJ uses a Sanchez to clean the way for the van to pass. *Snail Trail - A Sanchez spawns at Cranberry Station to use to follow the train. *Mountain Cloud Boys - In the alley, four Da Nang Boys come with two Sanchez to stop Carl and Woozie. *Lure - The lured gang members pursue CJ's Rancher on Sanchez throughout woods. *Interdiction - In Las Brujas, Carl has to choose between a Bandito, a Quad or a Sanchez to climb the hill and protect the helicopter. *Black Project - A Sanchez spawns outside a spoilt wooden shack at Arco del Oeste after you complete the mission. *Explosive Situation - After stealing all the dynamites, Carl takes an alternative route to leave the quarry, by using a Sanchez to follow the checkpoints. Grand Theft Auto IV * Out of Commission - Niko used a Sanchez to chase Jimmy Pegorino until he swapped into a helicopter. Grand Theft Auto V *The Jewel Store Job - The team use Sanchez motorcycles in either approach of the mission as escape vehicles, escaping through the city's sewer system and into the storm drain, before entering the trucks. *Derailed - Trevor uses a Sanchez to board the Merryweather train and make his way to the front locomotive before hijacking it. *Caida Libre - Trevor uses a Sanchez to chase the falling plane across Blaine County. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked at the southeast corner of the dirt track in northern Downtown (activates Trial By Dirt side-mission). *Can be seen driven around Vice City Bikers's area in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Driven very often around Red County, Flint County and Bone County. *Can be found driving around on the Tierra Robada Freeway, and El Quebrados. (Spawns near the El Quebrados Police Station. *Usually found in Fort Carson. *Outside the Tierra Robada Safehouse, the Angel Pine Save Point, and the Flint County Safehouse. *On the base of Mount Chiliad. *Behind the cabin in where the mission Badlands takes place at Mount Chiliad. *Parked beside the No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings in Angel Pine, Whetstone (only when wanted for export). *One is found parked in a trailer park east of Easter Bay Chemicals. *Behind a house in a fenced area northeast of the freighter depot in Fallen Tree *Top a hill west of The Farm, Flint County, where a Cropduster and a Tractor can be found too. *In an alleyway in Hashbury, San Fierro. *Parked in Hunter Quarry. *Importable from Easter Basin for $8,000. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Can be found driving around in all three boroughs: (Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale). *Next to the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where you get the missions from Vincenzo Cilli. *At the gas station in Harwood, Portland. *Parked at Supa Save in Portland View. *Can be found in the dirt track in Harwood, Portland (becomes a Manchez after completing side mission). *At the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, next to an old storage with windows (Activates the Scrapyard Challenge). *On the location where the player can activate Leon McAffrey missions in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *In a parking lot south of Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *In a picnic area beneath Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked across the road in front of the Washington Beach safehouse and parked near the Lighthouse (Automatically activates Land Sea and Air Ace mission) *At the dirtbike tracks (Automatically activates Sanchez timing trials mission). *In the trailer park next to the fence in the east part of the park. It will be found next to a caravan. *In some shacks in Little Haiti where Auntie Poulet's house is located. *Parked in an alley in Little Havana. *At the first safehouse, can bought for $1000, note that this is bullet-proof (PS2 version). *Parked next to the building window across the street to The Clymenus Suite safehouse. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be found next to the Schottler Medical Center in Cassidy St., Schottler, Broker. *The player can spawn a Sanchez by dialing (625)-555-0150 on the cell phone. *Can be found next to the player after the mission Truck Hustle for Phil Bell. *The player drives it on the last mission, in the Revenge storyline. *Can be found near Minster Meat Market in the Meat Quarter, on the north. *Can be found driving around while driving a Coquette. *In The Lost and Damned, it appears in bike races. *In The Lost and Damned, if Angus wants one for his Bike Thefts Mission. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a Sanchez is used as part of certain Base Jumps. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a unique black Sanchez can be found in the mission Clocking Off. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found at the peak of Mount Gordo. *Parked in Paleto Forest, where the cable car lines cross over the railroad tracks. *Can be bought for $8,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *May spawn around Grapeseed. *Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination. ** , , LB, , , LB, , RB, , , LB, LB (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , , , (PS3) ** offroad (PC) *Commonly found driven around Sandy Shores. *Trevor may rarely be seen next to one in Vespucci Beach when the player switches to him. *The Sanchez, along with the Blazer, may appear in the Border patrol random event, used by a group of Rednecks who attempts to ambush the protagonist. The player can simply obtain the vehicle after killing all enemies. Care must be taken as they will attack the character with a Sawn-off Shotgun. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Sanchez are: **''GTA San Andreas: K-Rose. **GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. **GTA V: Channel X. *Sánchez (correct form of the surname with accent mark), meaning "son of Sancho", is a very common Spanish name with some deformations in America like Sanchez or Sanches. Sánchez is the 5th most popular surname in Spain, 10th in Argentina and 52nd in the United States. *The Sanchez's name, along with the fact that it is a dirt bike, may be a reference to "Dirty Sanchez", which is a slang term for a sex act associated with coprophilia. *The ''Gangstar video games series for the iOS, mostly based on the GTA games, features a dirt bike with the same name and appearance. 3D Universe *The Sanchez is the Forelli Family's vehicle of choice in GTA: Vice City. *In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Sanchez had the same design as the GTA Vice City's Sanchez.Beta Sanchez *There is a glitch in the GTA Vice City and Liberty City Stories' Sanchez, the tail light texture is white instead of red. HD Universe *The model number "GP-450" over the rear fender of the GTA IV rendition of the Sanchez is similar in format to the names of other sport-bikes in the GTA series (including the PCJ-600, BF-400, HPV-1000, FCR-900, NRG-500 and NRG-900). *The Sanchez's engine sound is similar to the stereotypical of an underbone motorcycles. *In GTA IV, the player can hear the Sanchez spit flames through the exhaust, although the flame is not visible. *As of The High Life Update, flat-colored Sanchez can now be resprayed. *Though it being categorized as a motorcycle, it can also be used in off-road races for GTA Online making quite dominant in the off-road class, unlike the Enduro. References See Also *Manchez - Another dirtbike with a tweaked name. *Enduro - Another dirtbike appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online as of the Heists Update. Navigation }} pl:Sanchez hu:Sanchez pt:Sanchez es:Sánchez Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class